High School Hole
by Univerasal Disaster
Summary: Alice,Cody and Josh's lives are turned upsidedown in thier freshmen year when akatski and Kohona ninja are at her school. Will they survive the turmoilous work and still try to keep the naruto gang from knowing the know thier identites?CHP 9 IS UPHallowee
1. Orientation Day!

Dis: do not own , cant own , wish I owned

Dis: do not own , cant own , wish I owned!

This is my first fic please R&R for advice and tips!!

Alright ignoring disclaimer above on with the story-

OCx??

High School Hole

Alice walked down the halls of Baraboo High School desperately wishing something anything would happen in her freshmen year to make her first year of high school less boring then described. Walking up to the line in front of the principals office handing out schedules for the year she didn't notice that she was already horribly late. That is until she looked at the clock.

"Ummm could you please hurry up?" she asked a guy with shaggy red hair in front of her.

He sighed and turned to her, making his all black outfit that much more noticeable. And the love tattoo on his forehead. "Tell that to the baka in front of me" he said pointing to a blond with blue eyes standing in front of the secretary's desk.

"But Shizune-san!! Cant you just move one class so im in the same class as sakura-chan?"he asked 'shizune'. "No naruto! Tusnade-sama will be starting her speech soon so take gaara and get to the auditorium!" she screamed back.

Alice froze for a second 'wth? Gaara and Naruto?' she thought putting on her stranger face(a/n which happens to be a crazy/happy face I made up in the 6th grade) "My names Alice. What's yours?" Alice asked extending a hand to the red head wanting to confirm her suspisions.

He blinked before shaking her hand. "Sabaku no Gaara" he said before grabbing his schedule and leaving with the blonde. She was walking to the auditorium when a student with glasses and short brown hair tried to sneak up behind her.

"hello josh. Whats up?" she asked not looking up from her schedule.

"Apparently a lot did you check out our schedules?" he asked as they entered the auditorium.

"I know I can't believe it either!" Alice said handing Josh the piece of paper with their schedules on it. Hers read as follows.

Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi-

First period: Umino Iruka-Social Studies

Second period: Sarutobi Asuma- Lit

Third period: Hidan- math

Fourth period: Electives- Might Guy-Theactrical Arts

Lunch

Fifth period: Biology-Orochimaru

Sixth period: Paper Art: Konan

Seventh period: Morino Ibiki- Phy. Ed

Eighth period: Marine Biology- Hoshigaku Kisame

"do you think this is for real or a prank?" Alice asked adjusting her T-shirt which read "Save the earth" it had a panda sitting on a globe underneath the print. Her jeans had a hole in the right knee showing of a purple bruise. Her dark brown hair was held by the biggest clip immagnable it's black color matching her lawyer like glasses.

"I think it's for real, not to mention I ran into Sasuke on the way in" josh replied suddenly taking in his InuYasha T along with his baggy jeans. "but I think since we're the only ones in this entire school interested in naruto we should be fine as long as no one knows we know" he finished adjusting his own glasses (They look like Jamie's from Mythbusters).

"Great the school year hasn't started yet and my brian already hurts!"Alice said raising her hands in the air as she sat in the front next to josh. Cuasing several people to get up and move a row up. She pulled a sleeping mask. "Wake me up if neccesay, other then that you know the drill" she said putting it on and drifting off to sleep.

"hey shikamaru look! You've got a double!" None other then Akimichi Choji said sitting down next to the brunette. He was wearing an outfit similar to that of the original series his hair parted in oh-so-familiar way. Shikamaru sat down next to him sporting a T-shirt and jeans. Alice poked an eye out.

"God schools such a drag, let me sleep while I can why don't you? We got some weird teachers today." Alice grumbled darkly. 'I wonder if they'll notice' she thought inwardly laughing her head off. Josh on the other hand was laughing his butt off in his seat.

"I'm sorry about Alice she's almost always like that!" josh told the blinking duo.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" Choji asked a slightly shocked Shikamaru.

"Well anyway my names Josh Nolden. This is my best friend Alice Lewis. You?" he asked them.

Choji grinned. "I'm Akamichi Choji, and this is Nara Shikamaru" he said .

"I give up there's no rest when your around." Alice said sitting up and glaring at josh. Besides there happen to be a lot of new people here from Japan and I don't wanna mess up their names because I'm not awake to hear them. Who was that guy you said you met before Uchibda Sasgay? Well go figure." She finished looking at the now laughing duo.

Choji stopped between laughing in order to say "I think you mean Uchiha Sasuke" he said clutching his sides.

"OHHH joyous that shikamaru-san and choji-san can partake in such youthful activities such as laughter!" cried a (and no your eyes are not deceiving you) green spandex clad Rock Lee.(and you thought id put him in a different outfit! SIKE! sry but that would've been OOC)

"Wow I know the world needs all kind of people but isn't he a little much?" Alice asked no one in particular as choji and shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Lee wait up!" cried Tenten running down the isle to Lee , Neji not far behind. "ohh hello im Tenten, This is Lee , and that is Neji" she finished pointing to the pearly eye'd hyugga who nodded and said.

"The pleasure is mine" he said looking quite smexy in his button down shirt and kaki pants, Tenten was wearing an outfit resembling the one she wore during the chunnin exams.

Alice looked to Josh "Is it just me or have we made more friends in the last five minutes then the past five years?" she said a look of contemplation on her face.

He looked twice as shocked "Ya I think we just did." They looked at each other blinking as the others took in the scene. They broke into smiles and did a high-five "AWESOME!" they said simultaneously. Naruto plopped down next to josh.

"well ill be your guys friend!" he said triumphantly.

"and you are?" Alice said laughing and scratching the back of her head despite the fact she already knew.

"IM Uzamaki Naruto!" He said striking a pose. Gaara walking up behind him, nodding at Alice.

"hey josh what time is it?" alice asked .

Josh looked at his watch. "Umm Naruto you may wanna move." He said pushing Naruto gently back.

"Why?" Naruto asked perplexed as to why Alice was fishing in her bag.

She grinned evily in response. "like pulling pranks?" she asked walking to a side door when they lights started to dim. "come on Naruto" she whispered as Josh and the rest sat down.

Out the side door they found an old hallway a steel ladder hung to their right along with some pipes. "come on Naruto. All the teachers this year are new and from what I hear wet behind the ears. So we're gonna do them all a favor and season them a bit in the most literal way." She said heading up the ladder grinning like a chesire cat.

--in the auditorium--

While Naruto and Alice headed out the side door, Josh got the opportunity to meet Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and the sand siblings. They had taken up the first and second rows. Josh also caught a glimpse of Sasuke, Juggo, Siengetsu, and Karin (although he didn't say anything). No one had time to talk as Tsunade went on stage.

"Alright Brats Listen Up!" she said. immediately gaining the student body's attention. "From here on in make sure you follow the rules or there will be dire consequences. Other then that your free to leave with your re-" unfortunately she was cut off by at least 300 lbs of ramen seasoning as a result her and all the rest of the teachers (they were behind her) were literally neck deep in.

Out of nowhere Naruto and Alice were sitting to josh's right. He leaned in attempting not to laugh. "kinda close don't you think?" he asked failing miserbly at the later. Alice had taken out her phone (along with many others.) and had taken a pictures of orochimaru, ibiki, and kakashi when the leaf village's hokage roared "NARUTO UZAMAKI MY OFFICE NOW!"

Naruto winced as Alice jumped up "Tsunade it was-Naruto covered her mouth smiled and followed the principal out as everyone got there stuff to go.

Authors note:

Dear Reader,

Yes I know this chapter was kind of short but future chapters will be longer!

Your author,

Humanstorybookvol1.

P.S. please R&R this is my first fic.


	2. Horizon of Fualts

Alice: OHNNNNNNNOES

Alice: OHNNNNNNNOES!! runs in circles

Josh: What?

Alice: Naruto's in trouble and it's all my fault!!

Josh: Well…………then tell the author to write.

Alice: okay then….humanstorybookvol1 write . WRITE LIKE THE WIND!!

Josh: sweatdrops

Alice:continues encouraging the author to write

Josh: sighs she was supposed to do the disclaimer oh well.coughs This plotline and some of the characters not copyrighted by Naruto are the only things that humanstorybookvol1 owns, She sorely wishes this wasn't true, but it is , so deal with it.

Chapter 2

Alice paled. "Josh it's time we put our awesomely awesome ninjacide skittles (translation 'awesome ninja skills') to the test and saved Naruto from the principal. Who's with me!" Alice said pumping her hand in the air. Crickets sounded. "ohh come on. Fine ill go by myself! Operation rescue Naruto, hopefully before third period!" Alice finished trampling an unwary Iruka. Sakura winced as he hit the floor. Shino silently got up and followed her whilst everyone else went to their respective homeroom's.

With Alice

Creeping along the deserted corridor with too much grace for her usual self she peered around the edge of the office taking in the layout. Their were two doors to the principals office with Shizune's desk in between. The righthand door had been left ajar enough for Alice to hear Naruto being scolded.

"So what's your plan?" someone whispered in her ear. Alice nearly lost her composure as she turned around to come face to face with Shino Aborame(for future refrence he's wearing the same thing he was in the shippandun) . "Im shino you must be Alice."

"Sweet another member, alright heres the plan. You stand lookout here while I rush in with this doctored photo of another student going up the ladder, I drop it on her desk as I grab Naruto and rush out the opposing door. You make a bolt in the opposite direction as Naruto and I rush thataway." Alice finished pointing across the hall. Shino sweatdropped but nodded none the less. "who's your homeroom?" she asked.

"Kakashi." he answered simply.

"Alright then , if you'd meet me in class with my bag id be grateful." She said handing him the bag after grabbing the photo. "Alright on the count of three 1,2,3!" she said running passed shizune into the open door, dropping the photo on a bewildered tusnade's desk , grabbed Naruto by the wrist and flew out the other door and down the hallway shino close behind.

"Nani? Alice-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked running alongside Alice and Shino.

"Operation Rescue Naruto! Hey shino I thought that you were running in the opposite direction?"she asked perplexed.

"I ran this way because Kakashi-sensei is in the other direction." He said. stepping into the classroom.

"ohhh, and sorry about that Naruto I thought it was untraceable so I used ramen flavoring , I never expected you to have a connection!" Alice exclaimed sitting next to josh in the back row.

"hehe that's fine, Tsunade-baa-chan and I go way back my punishment wouldn't have been that bad but thanks you two. I still wonder why shino was the only one other then you who came to rescue me!" Naruto sulked in his seat ahead of Josh (Naruto is wearing the same outfit form the shippendun except it's unzipped)

"Well that's what you get dobe!" Kiba said from across the classroom as Kakashi walked into the room.

"YO MR.H!!"Alice called waving from her seat. Kakashi sweatdropped along with half the class.

He looked at the rolecall sheet briefly. "Is everyone here?" he asked sitting crosslegged on his desk.

"yes""I think""maybe"were some of the many replys he got. "alright this is homeroom do what you would at home." He said before diving into Icha-Icha "and Alice please refrain from calling me Mr.H."

"why?" Alice asked getting up and running to his desk.

"Because" Kakashi replied.

"because why?" Alice countered seeing if she could make the famous copy ninj pissed or at the very least angry.

Josh sat back and leaned his chair on two legs. "hey Kiba, are all the teachers and new students Japanese or have I suddenly become dilexic?" he asked the undercover ninja.

"huh yeah why your last name isn't what they call you?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"No, but I was an exchange student to japan once, one of the best places I ever lived.even if it was for just two months." Josh said staring at the ceiling.

Half an hour later the bell rung as Kakashi continued argueing with Alice out the door. Alice caught up with Hinata. "Hey Hinata! Remember me?" she asked the raven haired girl heading up the stairs to iruka's class.

"Umm h-hello Alice-san." She said eyes downcast, fingers figeting around her books.

"Drop the san. This is America for cryin out loud! The home of the brave and the free! Heck I don't even know what san means!" She said walking backwards in front of a smilling Hinata.

"h-hai A-Alice" Hinata said bursting into giggles as they entered the classroom.

"Hi Hinata!! Hi Alice!!" called a very loud Naruto from the front of the class.

"Hi Naruto what's it been 4 minutes?" Alice responded, laughing at the blonde's words. "Hinata you okay?" she asked the blushing Hyuga. Said Hyuga fainted. "ahhh Hinata!" Alice said catching her before the floor had a meeting with her head." Naruto! Take Hinata to the nurses' office!" Alice said handing over the girl.

Alice chuckled evilly as Naruto disappeared out the door. "let's see if the results support my hypothesis" she said just loud enough for herself to hear. Iruka popped up in the middle of the room (quite literally) and class began Alice reporting on Hinata's condition so Naruto and Hinata weren't marked.

Class passed with her and shikamaru taking turns napping and waking the other up in time for it to appear they were both some-what conscience. Iruka's class was by far the one she was most likely to fail, due to the fact that she couldn't pay attention. (Key word here **couldn't**)

The bell rang and they were off to 2nd period, Asuma with Literature. Upon entering the classroom you'd come upon a smoking Asuma and a talking class the period passed without anyone noticing due to the fact that he didn't teach them, **anything**. Alice had taught Neji to play paper football and fought off Rock Lee .The day seemed to be going sooo well. That is until Alice and Josh's next class.

Hidan was teaching math. He may have been Josh's favorite character but that didn't make the fact that he was teaching them any less concerning. They were lucky they could endure together besides Gaara no one else was there that they knew. The two nerds took they're usual seats in the back of the class acting slightly surprised as to why Gaara was sitting next Alice.

"Hey Gaara ? Do you know anything about Mr.H.0?" Alex asked reading a book over his shoulder.

"He's a psychopath"" Gaara said raising an 'eyebrow'. "That's about it." He said pushing her away her seat squeaking as she crossed her arms.

She stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun. Josh Gaara's picking on me!" she whined looking at josh, who sweat dropped.

"No he's not Alice. You just want me to guilt trip him into actually listening to you." Josh said reading some random manga from his bag.

Alice pouted bitting her lower lip aprehensivly. "and what if I just want him to protect me from the evil Hidan?" She asked Gaara sighed and moved over a seat so he was next to Alice.

"Happy now?" He asked opening his book once again.

She smiled "Very!" she said leaning back slightly and taking out a sketch pad.

Woooo!! Finally done!!

Cunstructive critism please

Flaminers will be spammed!

And check your closet as I may have left some of my stuff there from last week laughs manically okay I was joking looks left and right or was I ?Okay I now this chapter sucked and ill probably redue it soon but at least im writing!!


	3. Theatre and Lunch!

Universal Disaster: Hi it's me

Universal Disaster: Hi it's me! This is the 3rd chapter of my fanfic so on with the unowned by me goodness.

Josh: shivers

Alice: What's wrong with you?

Josh: huh? Oh nothing im just excited to see my favorite character!

Alice: sweatdropps How is it I only worry when I don't need to?

Josh: shrugs ON WITH THE STORY! flees for his life

Alice: ANSWER ME!! runs after Josh with a katana

Universal Disaster:sweatdropps okay ignoring my weird start on with the fanfic.

'thoughts'

"talking"

**inner fangirl/inner selves etc.etc and all that good stuff.**

**High School Hole**

**Chapter 3: Math and it's teacher is Evil!**

Alex shifted and looked left and right in her seat. "My emo senses are tingling. Sasuke must be in our class!" Alex cried as Josh sweatdropped looking at her strangely as Uchiha Sasuke walked into the class.

Josh sweatdropped. "What are you clairvoyant?" he asked looking at Alice.

She looked at him disbelievingly with a gasp of mock shock. "Dude I told you last year at that cemetery where I almost went hysterical that I'm clairvoyant!" Alex said whacking Josh on the head. Gaara merely raised an 'eyebrow' as the bell rang.

Hidan walked into class with a malicious grin on his face. "Shut up, and sit down class this is going to be the worst period of your life." He finished pulling out a knife. "I don't care what you do after today in this class. But this class determines your grade for the rest of the quarter. I want you all to count in your head and see how long you can watch me stab myself the number will be your grade for today. And yes we are using the schools grading system so if you close your eyes after 100 stabs you get an A." Once again he gave a smile that would make the devil green with envy.

After 29 minutes and 200 stabs only a silent Gaara, a stotic Sasuke, and a bored Alice. (Josh had fallen asleep with his head in his palm after the first 10 minutes it was actually quite comical) Alice raised her hand as Hidan stabbed his neck. "What do you want? Not another one wanting out of class, right?" He asked adding a slightly menacing tone to the last word, glaring at a blonde in the front row who was on the floor twitching in the fetal position.

Alice remained unaffected by the dark tone and asked. "Do we get extra credit for making an amateur movie gorier then this?" She asked yawning loudly and putting her feet on the desk.

Hidan smiled. "If it's gory enough, but, you'll have to bring it into class." He said smiling his malicious smile. Suddenly the whole class jumped crying in unison "NO!"

Josh rolled off his chair as the bell rang for the next period. Everyone grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room besides the few (including Josh) who didn't fail the class.

Alice walked up to Sasuke. "So you're Uchiha Sasuke, no offense but I expected something more." Alice finished looking him up and down.She gave him a skeptical sigh "Oh well. At least I'm one less fangirl." Alice said walking out to catch up with Josh not waiting to see the Uchiha's face turn an unnatural color. "Hey Josh how is Oreo-snake my teacher if he's dead?" She asked looking at Josh's face.

Josh looked straight ahead but his brain was obviously in full gear. "Umm maybe it's before that episode?" He asked looking at Alice who was currently biting her lip in concentration. "Who's next by the way? I have Ibiki." Josh finished with a shudder. "I fear for my future." He said looking blankly as they passed the boys locker room Josh stopping.

Alice walked backwards. "Wish me luck with Gai!!" Alice said racing off to theatre her bag thumping against her leg as it dangled from her arm idly. She was about to turn around to start running the right way when she thumped into a large figure.

"Hey watch where your going, un." Deidara said steadying her as best he could with one hand. His other currently occupied with a large block of clay.

**Glomp him now!! **Alice's inner fangirl screamed. Alice merely shook her head to clear it of the voice before noticing a certain masked figure coming up behind Deidara.

'Okay now him I can glomp' Alice thought proudly as she pounced on an unsuspecting Tobi. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Alice squealed squeezing Tobi to her chest, causing several students walking in the hall to stop and snicker.

Tobi hugged her back. "Look Deidara-sempai!! Tobi has a friend!! Tobi a good boy!" he cried joyously as Alice let go and waved goodbye.

"Bye-bye I have to go to class now!" Alice cried glomping him one more time before skipping to the auditorium. She opened the door setting an eraser above it.

Snickering as she was the first one to class. Alice suddenly spotted an office chair next to the stage. "SPINNY SPINNY!" She called racing to the chair like a kid in a candy store just as a certain redhead opened the door. Alice stopped mid spin realizing who she had gotten with her trick.

'im so dead' she thought smilling nervously."Umm hello Mr.Sasori I noticed you'd be the sub for teachers online this year." Alice said shakily. (and you thought it'd be Gaara!snickers for a minute moving on!) 'How the hell is he alive?' Alice thought as she scrambled out of chair and into an auditorium seat.

Sasori, god bless his soul (does he have one?) merely wiped it off and went to the desk as several others raced into the auditorium including a brooding Uchiha. "Hi Emo boy!" Alice called waving both her hands and gesturing for him to sit down next to her.

Unfortunately for her Karin was right behind him. "Hi Emo boy's girlfriend!" Alice cried even louder causing people to look from her to the 'couple' in the doorway. Karin's face now matched the color of her hair. Sasuke had averted his eyes and calmly sat down in a seat.

Alice ignored them both as a prancing Lee came into view. "Lee! Lee! Sit with me! Oooooh (like when you see fireworks) that rhythmed (?sp?).Pretty please? Mr.Emo and his girlfriend won't sit with me!" Alice said jumping up 4 stairs at a time to meet him in the middle (she had been sitting in the front.)

"Why certainly my youthful friend!" Lee cried back as she did a backward flip onto a chair or rather balancing on the back of it. "Why what a youthful trick! Even I in all my training could not do that!" Lee said covering his mouth realizing what he said.

"Oooooh training? Were you in a circus you don't have to hide it from me! I wont tell if you don't want me to!" Alice said faking the excitement in her voice knowing full well he was a trained ninja.

"That would be most courteous of you Alice-chan! If you would not tell any of the others?" Lee said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not a soul shall know!!" Alice said putting her right hand over her heart. In a dramatic pose roses seeming to pop out of nowhere.

"Huh?" A kid with glasses said from behind Alice a large vase of roses in hands. "oh sorry" he said moving away to another row attempting to avoid catching the weirdness radiating off the duo.

Sasori sighed taking his class of delinquents he wondered how a ordinary student could disguise her presence none the less have an eraser drop on his head after not knowing it was there. "Alright class settle down." He said in a slightly menacing tone. Immediately the class shut up and sat down.

"Today we shall be looking over parts of a play which shall take place at the end of the year. It will be held outside in a tent which the school accidentally acquired at the end of last year duo to events unknown." Sasori said standing up and passing out the scripts.

A small blonde in the front raised her hand. "Yes miss-" he looked at his seating chart. "Miss-Valenteen?" he asked putting on a pair of reading classes.

"What's it called?" asked none other then Claira Valenteen the meanest, prepiest, bossiest girl in school. "I mean I know ill get the female lead but I'd like to know what it is I'm playing." She asked with an innocent smile.

Sasori looked at her like a dog would a parasite (actually that's the most accurate metaphor I've ever heard! Lol XD the preps do tend to be parasites to bad these new teachers aren't of the norm!) "Well miss parts wont be determianed for another week and a half and I'd suggest you rehearse more then one." Sasori said simply walking off to the front of the stage.

Alice waved her hand in the air "ooh ooh!!PICK ME!!PICK ME!!IM OPEN!!" She called one foot on the stage her hands basically in his face.

"Yes miss Lewis?" The door to the auditorium opened revealing none other then Sabaku no Gaara. "Your late Mr. Sabaku" He gave him a smile that was creepier then Hidan's. (which is definitely saying something) Gaara briefly looked in Alice and Lee's direction before rolling his eyes in a 'why me?' manner before Sasori said. "Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Lewis?" He finished glancing down at the waving duo.

Gaara merely nodded as he walked down to the end seat to Alice's right, "If you don't lighten up ill be forced to blackmail you!" Alice said pointing an accusing finger at the dark teen.

Gaara looked at her with a raised 'eyebrow'. "And exactly what do you have on me?" He said glancing at her briefly before turning back to their teacher.

Alex gave him a malicious grin that matched Sasori's. "Wouldn't you like to know? Or would you like me to exspose your flaws now?" She finished picking her nails admiring them as she looked at him 'coyly' from the corner of her eye.

Gaara looked at her with his menacing face and a quizzical look in his eyes. He 'hmph'd before looking back to their teacher who had 'started' class.

"The name of this performance is Cinderella it'll be , uh, as Guy would put it energetic you all have a week to perform and rehearse at least one of the parts on your scripts. Use the rest of class how you will." Sasori finished walking up to the little room in the back for lighting before proceeding to lock it as a disheveled Clara bombarded the door with questions.

Gaara looked back to Alice's seat only to discover she was already on the stage reading the script as she balanced on the back two legs of the chair randomly reading parts out loud. Lee was also gone he seemed to be causing a ruckus asking Clara to be his girlfriend.

If he was anybody else he would have sweatdropped at the scene of his fellow classmates attempting the parts only Sasuke and Alice actually successfully getting any feel for characters. So the young Kazecage settled for a scowl in the Uchiha's direction.

Sasuke merely returned the scowl thinking back to what the girl currently occupying a good 1/3 of the stage had said to him that morning. (and not when she called Karin his girlfriend ya he thinks so much of that chakra reader.note sarcasm is flowing in that sentence) 'Hmph' he thought as he reread the lines from prince charmings role. 'what does it matter if she's heard of me, but is it possible she knows something about us?' he wondered as the bell rang for lunch.

Alice flipped off the stage landing next to her bookbag (I don't know if its important but she has an InuYasha messenger bag, partially because I've always wanted one. XP back to the fanfic!!) Alice jumped over a couple steps knocking past Lee and racing in the opposite direction of the cafeteria nearly smacking into a slightly startled Shikamaru who had been walking lazily down the hall.

"Whats up with you?" He asked the jogging teen as she sprinted past him.

"Sorry Shika, gotta go!" Alice cried racing down the hall. Five minutes later she nearly barreled into a exhausted looking Josh. "Josh! There you are we need to talk now!!" Alice said grabbing his collar and barreling to the roof she dropped Josh. Who, by now had collapsed. Alice looked around making sure no one else was on the roof before locking the door.

"You'll never guess who's this years top sub." Alice said a look of terror on her face.

Josh looked at her a little concerned as he pulled out his lunch. "Based on your face, Sasori." He said a little to calmly for someone who was talking about an anime character that had been on tv two days previous. "But I thought Sakura , and Chyio (?sp?) killed him after they came to get Gaara?" He said taking a bite of a peanut butter sandwich offering her his extra chocolate muffin.

Alice shook her head declining the sweets. "I don't know something's wrong this wasn't in any filler and its defiantly after Naruto comes back to Kohona because Sasuke's with team Hibia. But how are all these characters alive? I'm celebrating Asuma alive, and Kurenia's pregnant so she's not here, but there's something going on." She said taking out a peanut butter and chocolate sandwich.

Josh sweatdropped at her choice of a meal. "I know, and could your eating habits get any worse? Your as bad as Choji maybe even worse. Do you think they brought him back to life with that war machine thing their building?" He asked thoughtfully looking through the long fence that spanned the roof.

"I don't know but we have to somehow get in touch with Tsunade without revealing who we are. Thanks to my photographic memory I have all the akatsuki's justu in my laptop plus their plans but if I just give it to them its over and the Akatsuki will find out we know and odds are we're deader then Sarotobi." She said pacing and giving a slight shudder suddenly Tobi burst through the roof door.

Alice glomped him immediately. "You're just so cute!!" Alice said not skipping a beat in her act. Josh sweatdropped. Alice grabbed the chocolate muffin half-way to Josh's mouth and gave it to Tobi. "Here you go Tobi! Sweets for the sweet!!" she said giving him a kiss on the top of his mask and a cute looking grin as Tobi's visible eye creased happily.

Tobi's eye remained creased as he said. "Thank you Alice-nii-sama, Tobi happy! Tobi is a good boy!" He finished hands in arm muffin sitting in his lap. Josh looked at the two like they had a horrible, horrible disease just as a slightly disgruntled Hidan came onto the roof.

Josh looked at him. "Hey Mr. Hidan about that movie we made can we bring it in tomorrow?" he asked looking bored as he grabbed his other muffin glaring at the one in Tobi's hand indignantly.

Hidan put his hand to his chin thinking. "good I was surprised you got that kind of reaction from the class. Is it really that gory?" he asked with a glint best described as admiration and curiosity. "oh and you two get off the roof before I give you a month of detention." He said with a menacing voice.

Alice stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. "Detention sure scares me!! Besides it's grace period so you'd have to wait 3 weeks before I actually had to serve it!!" Alice laughed pointing at a clearly pissed Hidan.

He glared at his student. "Your lucky kid you now that?" Hidan said as Kisame walked onto the roof taking the odd seen.

Kisame looked from the obvious cuase of Hidan's rage to the Tobi who had finished the muffin and threw the wrapper onto Hidan's head. Tobi greabbed Alice's hand much like a small child would their mothers. "look Alice-nii-chan! Hidan's got a hat!" Tobi finished pointing at an enraged Hidan who charged at Tobi only for his face to connect with Alice's foot quicker then lightning. Her kick sent him flying to the other side of the roof roughly knocking him into the fence.

Kisame and Hidan looked at Alice with astonishment. Josh merely sighed. "great thanks Hidan now we have to deal with Alice." He said looking at the twisted look on Alice's face as she stood in front of Tobi.

Alice gave Hidan a sneer. "What the hells your problem? That's no way to treat someone! Jeez your so immature if poor Tobi weren't here I kick you to Timbuktu and back I don't care if you're a teacher!" Alice said advancing on a still a little shaken Hidan as Pein, Konan, Deidara, Zetsu, Kazuzu, Sasori and Itachi stepped onto the scene. Pein gave a questioning look to Kisame who merely shrugged. Tobi rushed up to 'leader-sama' and explained as Alice froze mid kick.

Josh looked at the S-class criminals much like a little kid who had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar, and had been given the cookie. "You're the vice-principal right?" Josh asked Pein slyly with a smile walking over and extending a hand.

Pein shook it somewhat hesitantly. "Yes I am but you can call me

Pein. I'd appreciate it if you would take your friend and leave we're going to be having a teachers meeting when the other teachers get here." He finished it as more of an order.

Josh gave him a smile. "Sure we finished lunch anyway, and it's no problem right Alice?" he said glaring as they girl marched of in a defeated pose. She murmured a 'hmph' as she walked past Pein grabbing her bag before going down the stairs.

Josh grabbed his own bag before calling after Alice. "Every time you say that a kitten somewhere keels over dead!" He finished jumping down the stairs while a wail of anguish was heard from the bottom. Not a single one of them noticed the earring that was lodged beneath one of Hidan's shirt buttons.

Alice and Josh raced into the next empty classroom; Josh grabbed his laptop and pressed the 'chat' button.

"You sure your gonna be alright ,un?" asked a snickering Deidara from a box on the screen. Josh had pressed record as soon as the voice had started making voice waves.

"I'll be fine damn if she wasn't a student I would've sacrificed her to Jashin!" none other then Hidan called back indignantly.--

Alright! Alright! I know you think I have no excuse for not updating in so long but I have a good reason.

You know how Wisconsin Dells is being almost completely flooded? Well that's because the dam is close to breaking so its flooded pretty badly and while this was happening I was helping a friend and her parents find a place to stay just in case it did and the resulting wave (we live south of the dells) washes away some of the land and brings their house down the hill and into the river.

So what ever religion you are (even if you don't have one which is fine some of my friends don't) keep them in your prayers. Plus wish us luck with the storms this weekend. Due to thunder storms I wil be unable to write, but then again its better then a tornado shudders at thought of a tornado destroying her presice computer God we need to move.

In the next enstallment of High School Hole Alice and Josh over hear an Akatsuki conversation ans will Sasuke dicover the truth about our hero and herione's secrets? And whats this about a paranormal club? Stay tuned for mire info!!


	4. CODY'S DEBUT!

Universal Disaster: Hello my faithful readers

Universal Disaster: Hello my faithful readers!!(Or at least I hope you are T-T) Anyways it still is raining but there's no lightening so I can write yayz! Just as a reminder I only own my characters and the plot. (Unfortunately T-T)

So on with the unowned by me goodness! T-T

**Chapter 4!!**

**A conversation overheard, Intentions revealed, and a paranormal encounter **

Alice looked to Josh nervously as the akatsuki's voices reverberated from the small laptop. She nodded and stood watch at the door , looking up and down the empty halls for any sign of intruders. Josh meanwhile continued listening in on the S-Class criminal's conversation.

Peins voice was the next to reverberate from the small box. "Stop your quibbling we have other matters to attend to." He commanded in his deep voice. "Orochimaru's here and odds are it's to muddle with our plans." He added after Hidan had stopped throwing curses and god knows what else at Deidara.

Kisame was the next to speak. "hehe Itachi could finish him off once and for all, I'm surprised his brother didn't kill him when he had the chance." He finished a bit gruffly.

Pein answered curtly. "We have yet to come to realize his intensions, If he interferes kill him and only then he could prove useful yet his chakra would help fuel the war machine along with the other pitiful shinobi lured here. For Now we shall focus all our attention into the plan." He said.

Itachi's voice soon followed his leaders. "So I take it everything's on time with the machine?" he asked his voice as cool and collected as he was.

"Yes it shall be done by next spring, then we'll launch the next stage of our plans." Pein said obviously sitting down due to the shuffling noises coming from the laptop.

"I still cant believe you thought up using chakra and the souls attached to them to fuel the machine, un." Deidara said as Josh's eyes snapped opened sweat running down his face.

Alice visibly tensed but didn't look away from the door. The only real reaction she gave was shivering slightly at the inhumane thought. Josh on the other hand forgetting noises would go through the speaker collapsed in a chair creating an awful scraping sound which immediately caught the Akatsuki's attention.

"What was that?" Kazuzu asked in slight panic. Josh immediately exited the conversation collapsing on the ground as the bell rang.

Apparently the classroom they were in did not have a class in it as they sat in near absolute silence. "Well," Alice said getting up and lying down on some desks making sure to lock the door. "What next? We now know that that the war machine controlling most of the Biju is almost finished, and that everyone in this school for the Spring Festival will literally drop dead. To top it all off once again Orochimaru is up to something with mister triple crosser." She finished slightly depressed her voice unlike her own.

"What should we do?" Josh asked. "I mean should we just go up to them with news like this?" he asked rubbing his temples as he replased his laptop in his bag.

"No, not only would they not take us seriously, and they'd keep us under suspision, looks like we'll have to gian there trust first while figuring out how to leak information to them." Alice pondered looking out the windows at the clouds hanging in the sky.

Josh nodded in agreement. "We'll have to wing it with the Micheal Jackson Wannabe though, but im afraid of leaving him to his own devices god knows what sick plan hes come up with." Josh said giving a shudder.

Alice got up looking at the clock. "Well we're already late for class and I Oreo-teme so wish me luck with skipping class. " She finished with a yawn as she made her way once again to the roof. Luckily for her No one was there or at least no one she could see.

Sighing she jumped up ontop of the stairway falling asleep before she could even look at the clouds. She awoke to the sound of the Last Bell reverberated through her head. "WAKE UP ONEE-CHAN(1)!!" Tobi called shaking her slightly. "Your friends are looking for you so Tobi said he'd go get you! Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobu asked waving his hands in the air.

Alice looked at him for a sec. "Ya Tobi's a good boy! Thanx for waking me up!" She replied somewhat groggily. Before promptly jumping up and running down the halls. "JOSH!!" she called once she was on school grounds and she saw Josh pull up at the curb. His beat up old Van had the letters P.R.O.S on the side in chipping paint.

Josh opened her door from I side. "Any homework?" he asked giving her a smirk. "then again you wouldn't know right know would you?" he teased as she climbed in and collapsed in the seat. Alice waved at the Naruto gang as the van pulled past them onto the main road. "So we going to the clubhouse?" Alice asked as a huge tree loomed up the nearly deserted road they had turned onto 20 minutes after turning off the main road.

They stopped at an old abandoned house. Parking the car the duo walked out and straight passed the house to the storm cellar in a corner of what once had been a yard. The doors had a lock that the dou had installed less then a month earlier. The lock was broken.

Alice looked back to Josh. Josh looked back to Alice. Someone with long brown hiar jumped out and narrowly avoided hitting Alice in the face only for her fist to land in…..Josh's……well……unmentionables.

Josh plummeted to the ground. Holding his groin as he whimpered on the ground. The two girls embraced. (and now enters Twilight-yuna17!!) "Cody you made it!" Alice cried enthusiastically as she and 'cody' walked down the steps. " I thought you make it for the investigation of town hall!" she excliamedas they walked into a room with a couch about thirty moniters and a whole room ful of technical equiptment one of which was a fridge in the corner.

Cody looked at Alice her cool blue eyes staring her in face. The glow stick that never faded around her neck. " you honestly thought I would miss it?!" she exclaimed in mock horror.

"Oh calm down I knew you'd make it! But we have news." Alice finished with a rather grim expression on her face.

Suddenly Josh walked into the room. Scuttling past his two friends, he made his way to the fridge and grabbed an ice-pack from the freezer. "Are you gonna tell her our current dilemma or should I?" he asked as he started packing up some epiuptment into boxes and bags getting ready for their paranormal investigation.

Alice frowned. "please be my guest." She said grabbing the bags and heading out of their clubhouse..

Josh sighed and sat down next to their cargo pants wearing friend his grimace deepening as he explained the events up 'til then including the Akatsuki conversation. Cody being the

Tough girl she was took it all in stride nodding occasionally. 5 minutes later Alice came into the room. "Done yet?" She asked as she grabbed the last thing which happened to be the E.V.P. (Electronic. Voice, Phenomenon) recorder she always had on her person during investigations.

"Ya were done. I think I know the rest. I am the top scanlator on after all (it doesn't really exist I just made it up for use in the fanfic)" Cody said yawning as they climbed the steps Cody, and Alice continuing to the van as Josh locked up shop so to speak.

Once They all had piled into the van Josh started into town zooming through east Baraboo as they headed to the town square. Tonight they would be investigating Town Hall a building Dating back to the early 1800's and many a specter had been seen there. Now the trio would be on one of their many cases. Time to get serious. Sort of Anyway.

Alice, Cody, and Josh jumped out of the van to see the city's mayor (umm I don't know our mayors name but lets just call him Mr. Doe ) Mr. Doe, standing on the steps of the old brick building. The orange glow of the sunset causing the building to become even creepier then it looked during the day.

"Anyone else getting this ominous feeling?" Alice asked giving an involuntarily shudder as she climbed the steps to the mayor the other two on either side of her.

The other two gave a single minded nod. Their feelings of being watched only increasing as the mayor gave a tour of the various places ghosts had been seen, and when they were setting up equipment they were about to go dark (If you've never watched GhostHunters or Paranormal State its when turn of all the lights in the place and walk around asking questions and stuff like that trying to get proof to prove the place is haunted) Gaara of all people walked in as Alice and Josh finished getting there camcorders and E.V.P. machines (there basically using a voice recorder with inuyasha decals lol)

Alice looked at Gaara then to Josh. Suddenly a voice came from the walkie talkie Alice, and Josh were carrying on their waistbands. "Ummm was that Gaara I just saw walk in?" the staticy voice of Cody called from the talkie.

Alice held it up. "Affirmative. Or we're all hallucinating" She said back into the talkie. "umm Gaara what are you doing here? We're about to conduct a paranormal investigation." She said glaring at said redhead. Walking up to him and poking him in the chest.

"I'm looking for my brother he came in here a couple of hours ago." Gaara said rather nonchalantly for someone concered about his sibling.

Josh sighed. "We don't have time for this. We only have a set amount of time to do this investigation." He said grabbing his walkie-talkie. "Hey be on the lookout for someone tall dark and with purple makeup. Tell us if you see him." He finished handing It to Gaara. "When in doubt get the hell out" he said simply (that quote is from Ghosthunters season 2 I think) as he grabbed his camcorder and turning off the last of the lights heading the stairs to the basement with Alice hot on his heels .

--

Hehehehehehe sry that chapters kind od shot I tried to update this as fast as I could while still packing for my trip tomorrow.--See you in 2 weeks ill try to update at my grandparents house if possible.

Josh: since when am I pressured to do a good job?

Alice: /shrugs/ how should I know?

Cody: /snores on the equiptment/

See that purple button? Every time you press it get to spam some poor unfotuneate friend of mine. So please don't deny them the chance to talk to me!!


	5. Paranormal Freakout!

Universal Disaster: HI THERE

Universal Disaster: HI THERE!! Its me your favorite fanfiction writer!!

Twilight-yuna17: jeez -.-' don't spaz on your fans again, or lack there of in this case….

Universal Disaster: HEY!! /wields over sized kitchen knife/

Twilight-yuna17: /sigh/ calm down the more chapters you write the more fans you'll get.

Universal Disaster: -.-' okay then don't rush me im working on it. Anyway whos disclaiming?

Kankorou: /runs into the room/ I am !! Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!!

Bria: /is walking up behind universal disaster slowly with her discarded knife/ you still have tyo write 4 more chapters in all besides this one so get going!!

Universal Disaster: /whimpers/ okay okay!! /runs off to write/

--

**Paranormal Freakout!**

Alice walked slowly down the dark staircase as Josh followed close behind with documentary camera. Getting off the bottom step she looked down the hall. Turning on her e.v.p. recorder she asked aloud "Is anyone here who would like to talk to us?" Josh handed her the small D.V.R he had around his neck as he remained silent counting to 30 as Alice asked another question their footsteps reverberating off the walls as they walked along the corridor.

"Can you make a noise to alert us of you presence?" she asked just as Cody's voice came in on the walkie talkie.

"Hey redhead, Alice you there? I just spotted some guy in black with purple make-up on.oh and redhead to answer press the button on the side your looking at it like some kind of demon." Cody said from her place in the van looking at six camera screens one had a mildly pissed Gaara , another had a picture of Kankorou bumping into stuff, so much for his ninja skills, the hallway he was in had no windows so the streetlamps outside couldn't help him.

Cody almost felt sorry for him. Almost if he hadn't been in the place with the most reported paranormal sittings. She smiled wickedly. "And he may have company soon, Alice, Josh where are you?Your not on any of our cameras." She asked wondering when Gaara would figure out he was pressing the wrong button.

"We're in the basement." Josh said into the walkie talkie as they headed back toward the stairs as Alice tugged his shirt. "hey Alice what is it?" he asked turning around only to find her 4 feet away her swaying with a pendulum.

"Whats what?" Alice asked back a bit perplexed. Standing (more like jumping) straight up as a shadow moved up the stairs a _solid _shadow might I add. She grabbed the D.V.R. and ran past Josh nearly knocking into some old shelves lining the hallway. Josh gained his balance as he ran up the stairs after her. "um Houston we have a possible intelligent haunting we are currently investigating so we may not answer for a while" he said in a high pitched voice nearly tripping over his own feet.

Cody sweatdropped. She looked to Gaara's camera. "dude you do know this is recorded right? And I am in charge of videos so I can make a copy of you trying to figure out that walkie talkie of yours." She said laughing slightly not noticing the mist that was now on the other end on the hallway Kankorou was currently occupying.

XXXXXXXX

With Kankorou—

xxxxxxxxxx

Kankorou bumped into a table with a vase. Odds are the same one with he had been bumping into for the past thirty minutes. Feeling a presence he spun on his heel an eerie blue mist at the end of the hall was now making its way down the hall beginning take shape. (by now kankorou's face is like D8) Alice flew around the corner as a woman in a white dress stood among the mist floating right past Kankorou and disappearing through the wall. The sudden need to stop caused Alice to run into the wall before falling backward onto the floor.

Josh came around the corner his camera rolling. "Alice were did the ghost go?" he said noticing the lack of action before alice on the floor only narrowly avoiding her shoes hitting his head. "jeez come on! Did you get it on the D.V.R" he asked changing the unsaid topic as Alice got up rubbing her back.

"Is anyone there?" someone asked into the walkie talkie. Josh picked up the walkie talkie (Alice had dropped it when she ran into the /snicker/ wall). "yep we hear you loud and clear, by the way we found your brother is his face always this white?" he asked jokedly as Kankorou scowled. His face was indeed as white as a sheet.

"Haha it only took him about 3 hours. What do you guys say we pack up? Its already 1:00am" Cody said yawning into the headset.

"kankorou get back here before I find you.or else." Gaara said ominously.

Cody chuckled. "Dude calm down. You sound like the dark leader of a country!" she laughed Alice and Josh coughed to hide their own laughter.

You could literally fell Gaara's irritation. Alice coughed and shifted but knew by now not to be afraid of her online bf. (lol she's modeled after me and my screen name on D.A. is gaarasgirlfriend4eva lol "I agree come on lets get the cameras and turn on the lights we have about 30 hours of footage to go over." She said into the walkie.

"Yay! Another late night……." Sarcasm marred Cody's voice apparently she had been too busy mocking Gaara to notice the ghost. Josh just hoped the camera had caught it. Gaara silently turned the corner. He placing a hand on josh's shoulder who barely managed a 'manly' yelp as he jumped 5 feet in the air hanging onto the chandelier.

Gaara raised an eyebrow barely suppressing a sweatdropp that was shared by everyone else. "Hey Gaara" Alice said with a small wave, she pointed to Kankorou. "kill him not me…." She said in mock terror.

Josh jumped down from the ceiling and brushed off his shoulders where some of the concrete from the ceiling had landed. "well I'm gonna get the camera from the east wing and get in the van with Cody before anything else happens to jeopardize my mental stability." He said walking away as Alice suppressed laughter turning on the lights.

"hey Kankorou if tomorrow you tell me everything you saw? I'd do it right now but your brother is giving me the go-away-and-die look." She said ignoring Gaara for the most part as she got the camera from the top corner of the hallway.

Kankorou merely nodded as Gaara rolled his eyes and headed down the hall. Alice laughed. "well see you tomorrow, or what's left of you anyway!" she called after him just as a shadow moved again. "Okay josh jokes over…….." she said nervously as it moved behind her. She whipped around and began backing up. "Josh, is that you?" she called grabbing the camera and backing up a bit faster. A screeching noise filled the hall and Alice ran for her life down the hall slamming the door closed at the other end the hinges nearly breaking along with the door as something collided with it.

Jamming the door with a conveniently placed pipe she back up an ran up the hall flying past Gaara and Kankorou who had frozen when they heard the shriek. "oh look at the time gotta go!" She called running outside with the camera grabbing her coat and literally jumping into the van. Panting she tried to catch her breath. "Shadow, scream chase, door, pipe" she said before passing out on the carpet.

Cody and Josh looked at each other in slight horror. What could have possibly gotten to her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG IM DONE!!

Sorry about that cliffe lol short on time with writing but im getting better

Oh and just a reminder you can request fanfictions from me if you want on look for the username hidden in the chapter (okay so its not really hidden)

So read and review please!!

Cody: Hey I want more screentime!! pounds fist in Universal Disaster's direction

Josh: /sigh/ ya sure like screaming will make a difference aren't you a main character in another fic she's writing?

Alice: yay do the time warp!! Stop complaining! Im only a one time char!!

Josh: wait then wouldn't that make me……………….

Cody: no your safe your modeled after someone U.N. has had a crush on since forever.

Josh: Holden? Your kidding me…………im gonna go crawl into an emo corner.

Alice: no because that would be so unlike him!! /laughs maniacally/

Read&Review!!


	6. no name or is there?

U

U. N.: OMG!!

Yuna: /covers ears/ what??

U.N.: /eyes turn into little hearts/ This will be my 6th chapter!!

Yuna: ya……….and? /rolls eyes sarcastically as she crosses her arms/

U.N.: it means that after chapter 7 I get to redo chapter 2!!

Yuna: your redoing chapter 2? Why?

U.N.: /stares at Yuna blankly/ because it sucked…….

Yuna: /sweatdrop/ okay then……….who's doing the disclaimer.??

U.N. : check the backroom I have a …uh…_special _guest. /evil snicker/

Yuna: /shrugs/ goes to the backroom and opens the door before slamming it and staring at U.N. / oh…my……..fudging……god…..

U.N.: What? /scratches head/ I thought he was a lot more tolerable without a shirt on!!

Yuna: Since when do you take anything I say seriously?? /gets the butcher knife from a few chapters ago/

U.N.: /sweatdrop/ ummmm but I thought gagging Kazuzu after he just got out of the shower and tying him up was a good thing……or at least based on that pic--/ducks from thrown knife and dives into the backroom/ DUDE DISCLIAM SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE!!

Kazuzu: mfg gth futhfg!

U.N.: oh ya…../rips out gag./

Kazuzu: they don't own Naruto or its attributes………now read and leave me alone!!

U.N: enjoy the chapter as I fight for my life!!

Kazuzu: I thought you said we'd get out of here after I said the disclaimer……..

U.N.: actually I only said me! /smiles as she breaks open a window and escapes/ FREEDOM!!

Kazuzu.: crap D8

--

**The odd chapter without a name and is also a paradox**

By the time Alice had awoken from her slumber Cody and Josh had already unloaded the van and were looking at some footage. "Ouch" she said as she grazed the goose egg she had gotten from falling onto the van floor unconscious. "Do we have any green tea left?" She asked getting up as she got her friends attentions.

Cody was the first to speak. "Yeppers top shelf as always, so what's up? You look like you might be in shock so I highly suggest you simply put your mug of water in the microwave." She said matter-a-factly.

"Your one to talk" Josh scoffed rolling his eyes as he paused what ever he had been watching.

"Hey I was a bit busy mocking Gaara to really do anything!!" Cody said crossing her arms. Alice and Josh sweatdropping at her total uselessness when came to investigations with someone else there besides themselves.

Alice looked at Josh and Cody. "I think I know what that was……….." she randomly stated.

Cody and Josh looked back at her confusedly. "What, what was?" they asked her, silently hoping for answers.

Alice merely smiled. "Lets just say I want to enjoy drama a little bit more from now on" She finished with a crease eyed smile at her two friends, who shrugged the incident off and continued their analysis.

Cody stopped the footage for a second. "So the Naruto gang is , really at our school huh?" She said her face one of realization.

Alice looked over to her and snickered. "Yep, I guess its just now starting to sink in huh?" she asked waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Cody's head whipped around. "SO DO YOU HAVE ITACHI OR SASORI?" she called out. Josh sweatdropped, as Alice dived behind a couch for cover.

Alice sweatdropped. "umm I have Sasori as a sub for drama…………………" she said hesitantly, "And I think that Itachi teaches Japanese," she finished in the fetal position covering her eyes and ears as she waited.

"OH MY KAMI-SAN GET ME IN THOSE CLASSES!!" She called , now Josh was hiding in a random cabinet underneath the computers, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

Unfortunately Alice was not nearly as lucky as she was dragged to the nearest computer by a fangirl-possessed Cody. Cody laid a menacing hand on her friends shoulder as she sweated bullets. "Have you even checked your schedule yet?" she laughed nervously, knowing that her friend had been meaning to take Japanese for a while now.

Cody's aura disappeared, much like the nearest book of porn when Kakashi went 'shopping'. "You know, I did! And I have both those classes!" she said pumping a fist in the air. Josh had since crawled out of the cupboard and walked over to Alice.

"Did she even read the manga where he died yet?" he whispered behind his hand as sparkles proceeded to follow Cody around the room.

Alice stopped taking blackmail pictures long enough to shake her head in shame. "Not a good idea, but it would be funny as hell to show Deidara that episode where he died for real! At the hands of sas-gay too" she snickered evilly.

Josh backed up slightly. 'How did I end up as friends with these two? Am I the only normal one?' he asked himself sweatdropping as he ignored his self proclaimed squad-members.

--

Alice was asleep against Cody, Cody was asleep against Josh, and Josh was trying to focus on the road. He smirked then swerved on an empty street and said "AHHHH!!" okay so he screamed it big difference.

Although the effects were instantaneous. Alice screaming and Cody shoving her out the door of the still moving car, saying "SAVE YOURSELF!!" before passing out again. Alice, now thoroughly awake due to the fact, when your face meets pavement it tends to hurt.

Josh was laughing to hard to notice that Alice had gone missing, and that the dor was swinging open. They stopped three blocks down in the school parking lot. Cody fell out the car door, much in the same manner as Alice had, speaking of which she was now coming around a corner, she had a scratch on her face that was bleeding, not that badly but it was still bleeding.

Josh stepped out of his car and grabbed his stuff, wiping away tears of mirth until he felt Alice's now slightly demonic aura, that was screaming, "must…………..kill" oh wait she was actually saying that……Cody got up gaining her composure as she spotted Kakashi enter the building.

"ALICE-CHAN!!" Tobi cried embracing the now smiling girl. Josh took that as his cue to escape. Cody resisted the urge to say 'aww' as Alice hugged back.

"How's my good boy?" she asked Tobi, much like a mother would her son.

"Tobi is great now that Alice-chan is here!" he said his one visible eye creasing with his smile.

Cody shook her head and approached the now safe looking Alice. "Hi there Tobi! Im Cody!" she said with a smile.

Tobi engulfed her in a bear hug. "Tobi's name is Tobi!" he said before letting her go. "Tobi has to go Oni-chan!" he said before literally blinking out of existence. They both sweatdropped.

'so much for subtle……' they both thought simultaneously as they walked to the school building.

--

Zomg O.o sorry for the slow updates people!!

But from now on I have a rule for updates

Ur getting nothing till I see at least 5 reviews for each new chapter!!

Sorry for the fuss but I really wanna know what you think!!


	7. SPECIAL TO COME!

Alex: (to those of you who don't know that's my name Hi loyal fans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAuthursNotexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex: (to those of you who don't know that's my name Hi loyal fans!

Lyndy: Are you sure They're loyal? /smirks from her chair

Alex: /pouts/ Oh come on! We're having two Halloween chapters play nice!!

Lyndy: ya ya whatever! / waves a hand of dismissal as sounds of muffled voices are heard/

Alex: looks like they're here! / jumps out of computer chair were she was typing her new series/

Lyndy: calm down! / strikes lulu pose/

Naruto: HEY ALEX!! /runs over and glomps her/

Alex: NARU-CHAN!! / glomps him back as Sasuke walks in behind him/

Sasuke: Dobe stop that./ glares indignantly /

Naruto: TEME!! / drops Alex and glares back at Sasuke / WHAT ARE DOING HERE??

Lyndy: / snickers / I thought you two could boost our ratings during our special Halloween trip chapters.

Alex: / pouts in Sasuke's abandoned Emo-corner / I wanted to tell out viewers………

Naruto and Sasuke: WHAT?? A HALLOWEEN TRIP??

Lyndy: Yes, seeing as how Alex hasn't update din a while she thought a Halloween trip would be nice, seeing as how American schools don't have school trips.

Alex: / looks over a t Lyndy with a sad expression/

Lyndy: / sighs / Fine you can tell then the rest.

Alex: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! / jumps out of Emo corner into the daylight/ I am having a special for viwers who PM me within the next, say 48 hours? Those who PM me will be temporary guests during the Halloween trip make sure to give your chars partial history and description, pics are okay, or you can just be yourself .

Naruto and Sasuke: /look shocked/ THEN WHY DID YOU NEED US NOW?

Lyndy and Alex: / sweatdrop /

Lyndy: disclaimer………./ sighs and walks away /

Naruto: ooooooohhhhhh…………..

Sasuke: Neither Alex or Lyndy own Naruto or anything affiliated with it, nor anything else copyrighted under someone else's name……./ walks out the door /

Naruto: TEME!! / runs after Sasuke with a kunai in hand /

Alex: / tilts head /

Lyndy: what?

Alex: Why did we do the disclaimer at the end?

Lyndy: / shrugs /


	8. Hallween part 1 chp 7

Alex: Hi all

Alex: Hi all!!

Lyndy: / gives a small random hand wave /

Alex: here is your awaited chapter peoplz!!

Lyndy: /coughs/

Alex: OH YA!! We have a couple (seriously people 54 readers and only 2 volunteered themselves? Im disappointed!!) of newbies for Baraboo High and their names are:

(A.K.A. Red Jeans)I would like to thank her for the great description mad ewriting this chapter easier for me!!

Name:Dayna Jean Delaney  
Gender: femaleAge:16Hair:  
color: brown but her hair tends to lighten as it grows because of the sun  
but goes more red then blond.  
length: lower back with bangs that stop at waist  
Usual style: in a half pony tail (you take the top half of your hair and  
put in pony tail leaving the rest alone) with a bandanna on top of her hair.

eyes: blueish green.  
skin:pale with a lite tan.  
height: 5'2  
weight: 115

Personality: Helpful and generous but with a nasty temper when angered. Hates  
bullies. Is an artiest with a needle and thread. Knows how to fight but avoids  
it when ever possible. Is good with children but she tries to stay away form  
them.  
Does not make friends easily, but when she makes them she helps, does her  
best to stand by them but when she does not agree with some thing speaks out.  
Fan of Naruto but not hard cor about it. Shy, weird, bookahloic, Christan, and  
loser are some common words that people use to describe her.

Family: Oldest of 6 children, none of which are step or half siblings. Mom is  
a computer technician dad is a subteacher, farmer, and part time farm  
equipment mechanic.

Siblings: Kassie 14 female, Don 13 male, Morgan 11 female, Penny 4 female,  
Forbes 3 Male.

And!!

(A.K.A. Aranthera‏ )

Name: Adrian

Age: 16

Gender: F

Descirption: Brown Hair that is shoulder length, headphones are always either over her ears or around her neck, book always in hand. Jeans are usually tattered on the bottom, Trademark t-shirts are never the same.

Quips: Is the Advice columnists for the school paper (but no one knows) even off the record she's the one people will go to for advice. Pizza equals crack to her, my advice try and keep it away from her at your own risk…..

Personality: Is sweet and will go out of her way for a friend.

On with the Special Chapters goodness! I hope this is long enough for you!

--

It had been a couple months since the beginning of school. The trio acted as normal as possible, but had taken up Akatsuki watching in their spare time, trying to desperately find out what else the Akatsuki had up their sleeves.

"AGGGGGGGGH!!" came the anguished cry of Alice as she fell from about ten feet in the air, Ibiki not even flinching a she took down her failure to reach the bell. Several Students laughed while others winced in sympathy as the girl got up. Cody sighed as the girl proceeded to drag herself off the matt and onto the bleachers since they were now both done with their fall physicals.

"I'm glad that's over!" she cried dramatically as she plopped dherself down next to said Cody.

Cody sighed "oh really? Hey what are we gonna do for Halloween?" she asked tilting her head to the side in an eerie way.

"I don't know………" Alice sighed laying flat on the bleacher stretching out in an attempt to ease her pain.

"Hey remember my old summer home?" Cody asked slumping in the space between the rows.

"Of course how could I forget?" Alice blinked then smiled after she put the pieces together in her head a couple seconds later.

"Well why don't we go their for Hallloween vacation?" Cody asked. "We could invite the gang." Cody proposed.

"That's an awesome idea!! I'll sneak out now and start the search!" she said slipping into the interior of the bleachers before Cody could say anything at all.

Once in the gloom she promptly went over to a ground level window, and got a key from along the side paneling, she quickly unlocked it and slipped through, running to the girls' locker room window and slipping through.

With a silent hurrah! To herself Alice changed back into her regular clothes as she snuck out the locker room door and down the halls searching for her prey, er invitees. The ninja-wannabe ducked behind a corner as Neji came around.

Breathing a sigh of relief she caught up to the young prodigy tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, He turned around to face her. "What do you want?" he asked sounding a little pissed.

"Oooooh touché!" Alice said jumping backwards at his expression which was one to horrifying and irritated to describe. "hehe" she laughed nervously getting over the shock as she wiped ceiling stuff off her shoulders, and yes she actually jumped that high his face was so scary. "Meet everyone at the van tomorrow, bring enough shaving cream to last vacation!" she said backing away slowly as Neji sighed, then nodded and walked away.

--With Cody--

"Cody where is Ms.Lewis?" Ibiki asked as Cody shrugged, hoping she wasn't in for one of his interrogations, unfortunealty she was sorely, sorely, mistaken……………

--With Josh

"What is it Josh?" Kiba asked in their Study Hall, quiet enough so they weren't overheard.

"My Spider senses are tingling! Cody is in deep doggie doodoo! And Alice is home free for now……" he said twitching in a manner that made Kiba worried he was going insane or something.

--With Alice!--

"Twenty minutes till the period ends, and no one but Neji was found!!" Alice said banging her head against the closest locker which groaned. She lifted her head in slight confusion, then opened the locker to find a smiling Sai. He gave a small wave and fell forward out of the locker and onto the ground.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" she screamed jumping back but then realizing who he was when he groaned again his face hitting the floor. She scrambled over to him. "omg are you okay?" she asked turning him over the same fake smile on his face.

"yes I believe, I am, if not slightly disoriented" he replied trying to get up but failing. Only ending up staring at the black and orange streamered ceiling.

"yes, and Ton-ton can fly now too!!" Alice said exasperated as she tried to help him up. One of his arms over her shoulder 'The things I do for anime characters!' she thought as she got him to his feet.

Suddenly Shizune herself came skidding down the hall. "SAI-SAN!! There you are what happened?" she asked then noticed Alice. "Oh hello Lewis-san, I can take him from here." She said with a smile.

"It's fine I have him!" Alice said trying to get the sound of grinding bone out of her head as she walked toward the nurse's office Shizune taking the other side as they made their way to the 1st floor.

Once there Shizune and Alice placed him gently on the bed. "You'd better get back to class, I'm sure your teacher is missing you from go to the washroom for so long" Shizune said simply, but it still sounded like a command.

Sweatdropping as she laughed nervously Alice made her way to the door quickly opening it, then she noticed Sai open his eyes. "Hey Sai meet me by the Big white van in the parking lot tomorrow after school!" she said with a smile in his slightly surprised face.

'I got Sai to express emotion! BOOYAA!!' she cheered as a mini Cyborg (from Teen Titans) went crazy inside her head. She then closed the door and made it look like she had walked away.

Sneaking around the corner she noticed Josh come out of the Bathroom whistling what sounded like 'This is Halloween' she jumped him as he 'eeped!' she quickly grabbed his ear and covered his mouth bringing him over to the vent a little ways away from the nurses office.

"So what did happen? You were due a week ago!" Shizune said her voice drifting through to the hiding duo.

"I must have executed the justu wrong, it appears that I was transported from Kohonagakure to a locker here in the undercover zone, although I'm not sure how long I would've been stuck there if that freakish girl hadn't found me" Sai replied to the question Josh finally getting the jest of why he was dragged to the vent by a class-skipping Alice.

"Well either way we need to report you to Tsunade come on!" she said as footsteps were heard. Alice and Josh panicked jumping up and literally diving into a janitors closet and slamming the door closed only to find…………..Tobi and Zetsu playing cards?

"Do you have a ten of hearts? **Do you have a ten of diamonds?**" Both Zetsu's asked a sweatdropping Tobi.

"Oni-chan!!" Tobi said turning his and Zetsu(s)'s game of go-fish into 52 pick up by jumping up and practically tackling a still stunned Alice. "Guess what?" he asked playfully much like a child.

"What Tobi?" Alice asked looking frantically from the door to the Akatsuki member that was currently glomping her to death.

"My mask looks Halloweenish!!" he declared letting go so he could hop around the room like a rabbit. Alice sweatdropped then nearly screeched as she heard approaching footsteps. "right now me and Josh are playing hide-and-seek could you help us get away so we don't get caught?" She asked with a small grin.

Tobi froze then jumped up and down excitedly. "Tobi had a great pace for Oni-chan and Josh-kun to hide!" he said jumping onto a garbage can in the corner and moving a ceiling tile to the side as he jumped into the ventilation system.

"Zetsu cover us!" Josh said dramatically as he passed the sweatdropping Zetsu(s?). Not waiting for a reply as he followed Alice who was squirming after Tobi who was like a snake as he made his way through the vents. It wasn't long before Tobi disappeared and a light could be seen. Alice pulled herself out of the vent and landed with a thud, five feet to the ground as Josh landed on top of her.

"Alice where are you?" He said frantically looking around as Tobi laughed and pointed. "Tobi this is serious where did she go?" he asked jumping up earning himself an upward kick to his family jewels. "AAAAAAHHH!" he screamed landing on the ground and doing circles as he peddled his feet Alice standing up dusting herself off as she smiled in Tobi's direction.

"Thank you Tobi!" she said with a quick hug to the childish ninja. Tobi merely laughed and waved as he went back in the vent.

"No problem Oni-chan!" he said disappearing into the darkness as the two realized where they were. The roof, of the cafeteria that is, no windows in the area had a view of the small expanse of flat shingles.

"Me thinks we're safe!" Alice said proudly, realizing they could slip off the roof using the gutter, crude , but it would work. Josh sweatdropped.

"No kidding" he mutterd sarcastically as the bell rang for next period. "Now we're gonna be late!!" he said as he slid down the gutter before Alice could say anything. She sighed after he left shrugging to herself as she followed close behind him.

After a mad dash to their respective classes Alice and Josh both made it in time for roll call, by chance alone, apparently Josh's teacher was busy argueing with Kisame in the teachers lounge.

Alice plopped down on her seat next to Cody, whose eye was twitching severaly. "you should get that checked!" Alice said as Cody sighed falling forward allowing her head to make a rather loud thwaking sound as it hit the table.

"What I say?" Alice asked Shikamaru who was to her right, Cody to her left.

"How should I know?" Shikamaru asked stirring from his slumber as he looked at Alice who shrugged laughing nervously.

"Hey Shika?" she asked remembering her reason for walking around earlier.

"What and don't call me that, I get it enough form Ino and Sakura!" he groaned propping his head on his open palm.

"Meet us at our van tomorrow after school bring enough pillows to last you the weekend!" she declared not allowing him a vote in whether he went or not. Sweatdropping Shikamaru nodded slightly with a small 'sure' as he layed his head back down on his desk just as Kisame walked in and class began.

After school Cody and Alice, relayed their plans to a left out Josh, then split up and went in search of the Naruto characters. Alice going around to the back of the school, Josh to the parking lot, and Cody to the School.

--With Josh--

He whistled a random tune he had heard on the radio as he searched for his friends, soon finding Gaara heading over to a black car where Temari and Kankorou were waitng. "HEY GAARA! TEMARI KANKOROU!!" he called as they all looked in the teens direction.

After a quick replay of the plan, they all nodded and said they'd come. Temari's eyes a glow with their vacation now chosen. Kankorou and Gaara sweatdropping heavily as she ranted about things they could do, Josh sneaking off with a wave in the doomed boys direction in search of his next target. Who was currently walking to her car with a certain pale-eyed cousin.

--With Cody--

Sighing she opened yet another set of doors, and was greeted with the smiling faces of TenTen, Ino,and Sakura. 'egad! No Itachi….' The girl inwardly cried in sorrow seeing as how she'd only seen the assiastant teacher a few times that month let alone the school year so far.

"Hey there Cody!" Ino said noticing her first as Ten-ten and Sakura also noticing her.

"hiya, you guys wanna party over at my summer house vacation? If so meet us at the van tomorrow after school, and bring your cars, carpool though we don't wanna parade." She added that last part as an after thought.

"That sounds Awesome!" Ten-ten said as Sakura smiled widely.

"We'll be there!" the pinkette said as Cody did the Volken hand sign, before leaving inwardly laughing at their confused expressions.

--With Alice--

Alice pouted as she ran through the after school crowd trying to find SOMEONE who she was looking fro, someone in particular really, but like she was gonna tell anyone her little secret.

Suddenly she went smackdab into someones chest, okay she knew if a guy's chest and thenshe fell backward, but not before someone grabbed her by the arms dropping a bag of Chips. "wow" Alice said as Choji realeased her once he was sure she was steady.

"thanks Choji!" she exclaimed once she had gotten he rbarings back. "oh I was lookignfor you, the gang is coming to Cody'd summer house wanna come? I already asked Shika and hes coming too!" she said just as said Nara strated towrd them fron the back of the school.

"Umm sure!" he said as alice scopped up his bag of chips, saving the two that had dropped to the ground for him and holding out the bag. He took it with a nod and a smile. "I'd love to come!" he said. Alice smirked. "see you tomorrow!" she called sprinting to where she ould've sworn she saw Shino and Kiba.

--With Josh--

(yes lots of skipping but bear with me here im trying, plus if anyone heres wants to see a B.A. Goth fairy then you shall all be quiet!! DX XD)

"Neji, HINATA!! Pack your bags your coming with us tomorrow after school, any complaints and you will be gagged and bagged by Cody and Alice!" he threatened with an evil smirk, Hinata genuinely believing him as the two sweatdropped at his straight face.

Neji sighed. "this is going to be a long Halloween" he said simply Hinata nodding in agreement.

--

(yes yes, I now you wanna see the camoe's so im hurrying it up!)

The next day was nothing then a buzz of activity and talk of the upcoming holiday, as agreed the gang all met up in the parking lot waiting on Alice once again, Sai wasn't there but she forot to mention him to Cody and the rest, thinking it would be a nice surprise to Naruto to see the teammate.

Josh was sincerely hoping that Sasuke had already left for the summer home with the 'other team' as Cody referred to them. Alice in her own synical sense of humor had been the one to deem them that 'special' name.

"I swear sometimes she's as bad as Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said pouting as he loaded everyone's bags into the back of Ino's brand new van.

"Quite your complaining Naruto" Shino said throwing his own bags to the already loaded down ninja as he went over to the van, where Cody was setting the seats from Ino's van into the 'Magic Non-School Bus'.

Shikamaru sighed as he jumped onto the hood of Ino's car then onto the 'bus'' top. "I'm going to sleep wake me when she we have to leave, not a minute before……." He said laying down on the metal pulling a hat over his face to block the sun.

"Aww and I thought you guys were gonna leave with out us!" Alice called dragging Sai along behind her.

Choji and Kiba looked at them. Naruto's jaw dropped. "S-sai??" he asked more then a bit ouraged. Sakura looked beyond pissed.

"Hello there girly, ugly," he went over to ino and kissed her hand as tenten rolled her eyes Lee screaming something about the seductiveness of youth. "gorgeous." He said addressing said blonde who blushe a lot like Hinata.

"You know him? No fair I only just met the loudmouth! I yhought his bluntness would spice up the trip!" Alice said as Cody looked over in slight confusion, her head poking out of the van. She saw Sai and rolled her eyes. "great we barely have enough room as it is, invite someone else why don't you?" she asked.

Josh opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a poof that was followed by Kakashi. "I agree, why not invite a chaperone?" the dirty ninja said, his eye never leaving the pages of the latest Icha Icha.

Groans could be heard. "Naruto spilt the beans huh?" Josh asked shaking his head along with a few others as said knuckle-head gave the group a sheepish grin.

"Well it was either him or Kurenai-sensei" he added and suddenly they were making room for the jounin.

"WOOHOO!" Alice said as they started down the road.

--

ZOMG!!

Ya longest chapter so far I think,

Now tell me did you love it or hate it?

And don't worry the next chapter our noobs get to meet the Naruto crew!!

Oh and did you honestly think I'd let a bunch of hormone driven teenagers loose on an unsuspecting bay town? Do you think im stupid? And yes a few characters may go a bit far in the next chapter (wink wink, nudge nudge) oh but no lime from me for another few years.


	9. Halloween part 2 chp 8

Alex: hiya

Alex: hiya!!

Lyndy: waves eyes not leaving Kakashi's Icha Icha

Alex: If your reading this then you are in for a TREAT! Seeing as how this is the Halloween special PART 2!! / runs like crazy around the room in her excitement /

Lyndy: / looks up and sighs / No matter how much she wishes she owns stuff that is copyrighted it indeed not hers.

Jack Sparrow: I agree matey! / sways dangerously as Alex and Lyndy look at him in confusion / What? Is this a private party or can anyone join?

Alex and Lyndy: GO AWAY!! / kick jack sparrow out together /

Lyndy: That was random……….

Alex: Oh well on with the fic!!

--

It took a good two hours of bathroom stops in the most inconvenient places, Shikamaru falling off the van top in more then a few parking lots, and fights in the horribly confined spot that they were calling an automobile before they reached the large manor house, they looked then a little creepy with the ivy creeping up most of the windows.

Alice jumped out the driver's side window, squishing a heavily protesting Josh in her wake as she rushed to the front door, unlocking it as she sped inside with speed that rivaled Lee's.

Cody sighed resisting her lulu pose as she opened her own door, a wounded Josh making his way to where Ino's van was now parked. Cody herself opened the back doors to the 'bus' Kiba and Akamaru falling out on top of her as she squeaked. The others stepped over them as the tried to untangle themselves.

Naruto, Lee, and Kiba, who now had an imprint of Cody'd hand on his face from 'accidentally' looking down her shirt, the thee pair of eyes were looking at the house and were more then a bit intimidated by the black paintjob.

That's when Cody heard a squeal from inside suddenly Two girls along with Alice were standing on the porch hugging and talking, as soon as they took one look at Naruto the froze for a second and looked at Cody and Josh who made a motion to zip their lips, Josh walked over grinning and threw the taller of the two over his shoulder, her protesting calls ignored by him.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JACKASS!!" she called as Josh began to spin in circles, Dayna Jean Delaney pounding his back as she attempted to get him to put her down, By now the gang had noticed and had grabbed their bags trying to get past the two.

Adrian Owens meanwhile was to busy off in space to notice two things 1) her childhood friend was being spun at high speeds, and 2) Kankorou her all time favorite character that was lately considered fangirlism, was right behind her.

Alice nudged Adrian into the house, as the various ninja came in after her. Josh finally came in, by now Dayna was screaming words that would turn even a sailor pink. Josh was unaffected by this as he grabbed Adrian by the back of her shirt gently pushing her into the kitchen. Seeing as how they were all cousins in would be best if he explained the situation. (JOSH HAS COUSINS!! AND THEY'RE GIRLS!! No they are not sister though, but their moms are triplets XD)

"All right!" Alice said calling everyone to attention. "here is the room assignments! Naruto, Kiba, Josh, the blue room under the staircase! Neji, Shino, Lee the first door on your right up the stairs! Kankorou, Gaara, Kakashi second door on your right!" she called locking down at a sheet of paper. "Then its Ino, Adrian, Temari, third door on your right at the end of the hall. Sakura, Me, Tenten, first door on your left. Dayna, Cody, Hinata second door on the left, unpack and relax, don't go in the last two doors at the end of the hall!" she finished and jumped off the small coffee table that had been holding her up as people started to file out the room and up the stairs except for the loudest of the group who had been put in the big room for a reason, namely because it had a lock on the outside.

--With Josh, Adrian, and Dayna--

It took about ten minutes to get Dayna to calm down enough for her to start an outburst of questions, and another ten minutes to pry Adrian from her little world, which probably consisted of pizza hill sand such, before the two female cousins were quiet enough for him to explain the situation, leaving the threat of possibly the whole school dieing next spring during the culture festival (1), and the 'phantom menace take2' as Alice now refereed to the specter that was after her.

Adrian's mouth dropped to the floor. "You're kidding me right?" she asked picking up her jaw and replacing it as Dayna stared in shock. Josh shook his head and sighed at the typical response.

"Do they even know that they're the stars of a hit manga/T.V. show?" Dayna asked an eyebrow near her hairline. Josh shook his head.

"They don't know, they don't even know that we know, so do us all a favor and keep the quiet you two or Christmas this year will be a living hell!!" he threatened a fist in the air, he was obviously joking but he also seemed serious. Adrian tilted her head to the side. "What?" he asked her as she continues to stare at him in the most peculiar fashion.

"He's here" she said dreamily as he could've sworn he saw drool from the corner of her mouth. Dayna scooted a ways away form her cousin not wanting to risk catching her fangirlismitis. Josh rolled his eyes and gave her her headphones back.

"He's also across the hall from your room, so stalk him later, maybe after some grub….." he said absentmindedly as the info was still sinking.

--Later That Night--

"I have an evilllll evillllll idea!!" Adrian declared running from the living room where they were all currently gathered. She came back with an empty bottle of Vodka. Dayna looked up from her latest read, and eyed the bottle warily.

"What fun are we gonna have with that thing, if you haven't noticed its _empty! _" he said exaggerating the last part as Kakashi laughed from his spot on the bookcase, Cody was still wondering how he got up there without one of them non-ninjas noticing, but then a gian he was the man of a 1000 jutsus maybe he mimicked Alice's 'Tree climber ninjutsu!' as she called it.

"don't tell me you've never played 7 minute in heaven right?" Josh asked from his spot upside down in a tan loveseat.

Alice's ears perked up and she threw everything that was on the tale in various directions. "7 minuted in heaven? Im in!!" she called with a smirk, several grim faces nodded wondering what was going to happen, at the perplexed expressions Josh sighed.

"You spin the bottle and see who it lands on to spin first, then they spin and have to go into the closet" he pointed to the large coat closet by the door " boy or girl, if they refuse the previous spinner picks out a punishment" he said looking down at his watch with a frown, although that got everyone into the game.

Adrian jumped over Cody who was lying on the rug next to Kiba and Akamaru before sitting next to Alice. "Ready?" she asked spinning it anyway.

Spin.

Spin.

Spin.

Spin.

It slowed down and was definitely pointed toward a slightly freaked out Dayna! She looked around the room and cursed under her breath as she made her way over to where Alice and Adrian were openly laughing.

"Fine! But after this I'm out!" she said and sent the bottle whizzing around once more.

Spin.

Spin.

Spin.

Spin.

It slowly passed Kankorou and landed on an equally startled Gaara, he quickly got over it as he hastily walked to the closet. Kankorou pouting as Dayna followed shortly, several cat calls were shared among the group playfully in the closets direction.

"Okay so now what?" Naruto asked his eyebrows furrowed together in thought (2).

Adrian sighed in slight frustration. "We wait of course!" she said with a frown. "Honestly Naruto!" she finished with a 'disappointed' shake of her head.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you people have the red lights district to skip of to and you've never played seven minutes in heaven?" he asked slightly outraged at being ripped off storming into another room.

All the male shinobi sweatdropped, they'd never really thought about the red lights district while they were away on missions, well that could kind of explain why Gai was always so happy……

A couple minutes of just talking and sitting later a slightly red Dayna walked out of the closet and onto the couch, Gaara couldn't even look anyone in the eye, but Kakashi noticed his shirt was a bit ruffled and Dayna's tank top was backward. Dayna immediately pointed to Adrian as she glared disappearing into her book once again.

While everyone's shinobi brains were beginning to piece stuff together Adrian spun the bottle more like a draddle, even though Josh, who had since resumed the common 'Tamaki pose' (3), was pretty sure she wasn't Jewish, or was she?

Spin.

Clunk.

Shatter.

Silence.

"Umm Adrian?" Alice asked staring at the broken pieces of glass.

"Ya?" she replied in a monotone, staring in horror at the remains of their spinner as well.

Josh got out of his dark corner and sighed taking the pieces and throwing them away as the rest sat in utter silence. He came back into the room with Cody, who no one even noticed had left the room, with about forty bottles of Vodka. "Who wants to help us make room for souvenirs on the way back?" Cody asked pushing the drink carts ahead of her.

"You had all that in my van?" Ino screeched beside Choji. Who was now covering his ears before they started to bleed along with several others.

"No, no! Calm down Yamanaka!" Alice said running over with and evil grin Adrian now glued to the side of the carts. "We hid them in a secret compartment in our 'bus'" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to her.

Ino slapped her forehead with a groan as the vodka was passed around. Neji and Tenten trying their best to convince Lee not to drink, Josh was trying to get him outside, so if worse came to worst then he'd probably end up in the pool. Adrian and Alice were randomly taking shots as they argued over who would win in a fight their teacher Kakashi or the scary vice principal Pein.

Said Copy ninj was still reading his book, although while Temari was walking passed she swore she saw a video camera. Gaara, Neji, and Shino had all headed off to bed, choosing not to face a hangover their first day of vacation. Shikamaru was already passed out on the couch. Sakura and Ino were arguing over who would sit next to Choji (4) , who was sitting their a bit confused as to why a couple chicks were fighting over _him_ of all people, or shinobi that is.

Dayna was sitting in the corner putting together a tripod together placing a nice, durable, video camera on top, then chaining it to the wall as she cam back to the group to join the festivities that were going on.

--2 hours and 20 vodka bottles later--

"I'm serious Naruto-kun!" a very drunk Hinata said to Naruto who was currently blushing like mad in his still semi-sober state.

"R-really H-Hinata-chan?" he asked. He was currently pinned against a wall in an unoccupied hallway (5). She nodded and he crashed his lips clumsily against her nose, then her mouth. Reversing positions she ended up pinned to the wall. His hand started to slide up her shirt as Hinata's lips parted for his tongue to enter and plunder her mouth.

"OMG MY VIRGIN EYES!!" Dayna said with a (even though she's punch drunk and making her way to the bathroom) O.o on her face. The new couples pushed away from each other as a curious Neji poked his head out of his room (5). They were both putting Hinata's previous shades of red to shame as Hinata fixed her shirt when Neji's face began to crack. A glare so intense Dayna couldn't even look into his direction was directed to Naruto.

He immediately put together his future, or lack there of and was gone ina stumbling clud of dust. Hinata slipping into her room with a mask of horror onher face. Dayna held her stomach and once again rushed to the bathroom to accomplish her previoius engagement.

--In the living room

Alice giggled histerically as she sat in the knocked out shikamaru's lap. Yes he was knocked out, after Lee had had gone through a rampage some 10 minutes earlier he had woken up and tried to escape the madness, then Adrian dared Alice to drug him. Adrian found some sleeping pills and put them in a Bud Light as Alice stalled the Shadow weilder, half drunk, then Adrian offered him a drink, which he accepted only so he could leave after it was gone.

That poor, poor man never had a chance. He was knocked out after the second swig. So now Alice had a seat in his lap on the right side of the large couch. Kakashi was hiccupping on the bookcase as he watched his charges. Sittng crossed legs, shirt off, which Cody had been taking pictures of since that article of clothing had been removed. Teamari was sobbing about some break-up as Ten-ten made a mock salute.

"LEE PUT YOUR PANTS ON RIGHT NOW!!" Kankorou shouted as Lee started doing some 'youthful' dancing. His speedo type undies a Gai-bashers worst nightmare. Alice took one look and screamed bloody murder running straight out the glass door with a crash in her attempt to rid herself of the image she then fell into the pool.

Josh sighed and grabbed a net, so far he was still _completely_ sober it was amazing what with all the drunk ninja, that he had somehow managed to only down one sip f Vodka, that had apparently not been the and he liked, and since they were all the same he was doomed to be sober and keep the others from killing, maiming, revealing their secret, getting someone pregnant, or drowning themselves……..like Alice.

As Josh was doing that Ino and Sakura were now feeding Choji like he was some type of god, this was conveniently caught on tape by a camcorder somewhere in the room! The two kunochi took turns delicately placing a grape on his lips. Choji wasn't a drinker so he was very, _very_, sober, and ENJOYING EVERY MOMENT!! The Akamichi heir was currently on cloud nine.

Kiba was also passed out on the floor, Akamaru was hiding in the kitchen where Josh had left him some food, ashamed of his master's inability to drink liquor. Kankoru was lying outside staring at the stars, Adrian had joined him, and it was only a matter of minutes before he started to hit on her in some drunken form or another.

The next two hours were Hell for Josh as he was forced to knock several people out, which is sayifn something if they couldn't even see him with a frickin shovel behind them. This group was written down on a piece of paper which Josh was going to covet for blackmail in the future. It was reads as follows:

Ino and Sakura: Trying to kill each other in a cat fight and then landing on Lee in the most unusual fashon that cuased the still halfnaked guy to pass out from shock……

Alice: Atempted rape……Twice……

Jiryia: stalking them to the summer home, then found skulking in the bushes, claiming 'research puposes', and lying about the previous until faced with a drunk Lee, then he confessed after vomiting.

Adrian: Trying to drag the three smart ones out there room (but Gaara was the one who finally knocked out honestly Josh hit her three times and she was still walking…)

Dayna: she asked for it, literally, hugging porcelin wa not he ridea of a good time. Atempted Murder. Attempted assult when Josh said no killing Cody.

Cody: NEVER SHUTTING UP!!

Neji: attempted Murder, (he was laughing until Neji used his byakugan, and then started to throw several sharp pointy things)

Temari: Attempted striping, she's lucky Josh felt sorry for her.

--End list--

Overall the night was bad, but there was no way that the night could compare to the next day, in any way, shape or form, everyone who had been drinking had a massive hangover, Those whose sleep had been induced via shovel didn't wake up till noon. Except Cody, who had somehow ended up with her bed on the roof, she ended up falling about 100 feet into the pool. At 6 am.

Shino was as quiet as ever. Neji thank god was suffering from memory loss to everything before they started 7 minutes in heaven. Hinata and Naruto couldn't look each other in the eye before blushing madly; apparently they weren't as lucky as Neji. Temari couldn't find one the layers of shirts that had been there the previous day. Kankorou had been splashed awake that morning, and was more then a little surprised to see Adrian in his arms. When said girl was fully awake she giggled slightly and swayed like she was drunk before falling backward touching her lips in a dreamy state of shock.

Tenten started to hit Neji repeatedly, for no apparent reason. Lee woke up in a bush halfway across town, with no clothes on. He ended up ninja running back to the front yard before climbing in a window, giving some old lady a nice view of his toned dairy-air, needless to say she was probably giddy at this point. Choji was hiding in his room, an angry Sakura, and Ino demanding to know why he hadn't stopped them the night before, al lthe while Ino cluthched her head, Sakura had already gotten rid of her own hangover.

Josh had hidden all evidence of video tapeing, including Kakshi's camera. He happened to still be looking for his shirt,along with the rest of his clothes form his bag, poor Alice had awakened to that and it had put her perverted head into overload, abs and pecks should never be that close to her in the morning.

Meanwhile Jiryia was tring to figure out how he got tyed to a metal pipe, woth unbreakable metal chains.

They ended up spending the day inside due to the rain, plus Cody had concviently lost _all _the car keys, and Ino didn't want to hotwire her car. Which they found Kiba in later that day, half beaten. Everyone wondering when he had moved form the living room floor, Josh had gone missing after that.

It was 4'oclock before a nice, shiny, black Limo, showed up in fron othe long driveway, several figures imerging at once.

--

Finally I'm done! So here is youir next chapter, oh and to those 45 people who DIDN'T REVIEW the other day when my chapter came out, they will soone feel my wrath!!

I'd also like to thank all you fans seeinas how I now have 200 hits!!

glomps all her fans

Yes, I am an American, but culture fest are supposed to be cool so why not?

Yes you read right, Naruto was thinking!

Tamaki form Ouran High School Host Club, his classic pose is in a corner sulking!

What? Choji needs love XD

XDDD ZOMG I couldn't resist switching them around like this!

**(6) IMPORATANT PEOPLE!! Our cameos aren't drunks, just they got drunk!! Hey the cast is American teens what do you expect? I'm 13 and my teenage friends try to invite me to parties with beer……….not pretty, they get kicked out XD**

okay so obviously you read it if your eyes are gracing these words here but what do you think? Is there somethinf missing to you? Maybe a simple misspelling? You know I may just end up asking a beta reader for an upcoming series after another fic is finished, but a reader is important too!!


	10. SORRY FANS! TTTT

Alex: Helloooooo people!!!

Lyndy: You sound happy

Alex: Well my grandma hasn't croaked and we're moving!!!

Lyndy: Your happy about that?

Alex: Im going to go to a regular school again , boring myes, but more time to write fanfiction durinf class, no chores to do all day besides the computer!!!!

Lyndy good for you, now we need a diclaimer

Alex: Yeah I kinda kidnapped Ralph……

Ralph: And Ralph is not complaining to be kidnapped by two beautiful girls and tyed up is a dream come true!

Lyndy: ewww I think hes starting to drool….

Alex: Anyway we do not own Ed Edd, and Eddy…..This fanfiction and any othe rEEnD fanfictions were insprired by Yami-shin from deviantart, ill have pics on my profile soon ^^.

Lyndy: Your cousin is scary when is comes to that stuff…..

Alex: trust me you have no idea…..and if I made a few mistakes please tell me, its been awhile since I saw it….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Kids On The Block

Double D sighed as he made his way down the hall down the silent halls of the school, the year had long past and he was one of the few who came anyway. Sadly neither Ed, nor Eddy wished to partake in his activities and instead he frivolously tried to scam people for money , still despite the fact they were now in high school and should be acting more maturely.

"Hey Double D Hurry it up will ya? I don't want to set foot on school grounds till September!!" Eddy yelled from the fence, Ed waved along side him. He smiled to himself as he jogged up to his friends.

"Why hello there Edward, why isn't this a surprise? You normally meet me at my house after my studies are done with…" he said adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

"We missed you Double D!" Ed commented with a goofy smile.


End file.
